Fire and Ice
by Desert Rose Beauty
Summary: Stuck in an apartment with no air condioning thankfully Noctis has a solutuion. -Stella/Noctis


Fire and Ice  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU  
Author Note: My entry for the NoctellaFans Summer contest on Deviantart.  
Disclaimer: i don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

It official she hates summer now.

Usually she likes summer just fine. She can go to the beach during the warmer months lying on a towel while she sunbathes in the warm rays of the sun.

But now she despises summer greatly. Especially considering her cousins apartment doesn't have air conditioning even though supposedly the air conditioning guy was suppose to come out tomorrow. She had already stripped down to lavender spaghetti strap with a pair of short tan shorts, and tied up her golden locks in a ponytail. She is honestly tempted to strip down to her undergarments. Not caring that her cousin shares this apartment with one of his friends.

Noctis Caelum.

An attractive man really she will admit that, but she is pretty sure that she will become bitchy if he even talks to her. She gets cranky when it s hot, especially when she has to stay in a hot with no air conditioning apartment building.

She frowns lightly hearing the front door squeak open and she silently supposes that it was Noctis. Her cousin wasn't due to come back until next week only leaving her alone with his roommate Noctis.

Not that she was necessary complaining about that. She possesses a strong attraction towards the male and she knows that he feels attracted to her as well.

She vaguely hears Noctis muttering a soft to hi to her before probably heading to the kitchen. Probably getting something cold to drink from the refrigerator.

It was only moments later she feels something ice cold run down her neck causing her eyes to snap open as she stares at the dark haired male. Noticing a small almost playful smirk present on his devilishly handsome face.

It was clearly obvious that he was the run who ran the ice cube down her neck causing an instant rush of coldness to run through her body.

She will admit it did feel pleasant especially since she hasn't felt any type of coldness since they last had air conditioning. Sure she will take cold showers and baths even drink several glasses of ice water, but this fells different.

"It look like you needed to cool down somehow," he replies. Her lips curl into a soft and grateful smile before slightly cocking her head to the side giving him more access to her neck and possibly revealing her cleavage to him.

Not that she minds too much about the later part.

Despite him catching her off guard with the ice cube he was too much of a gentleman and respects both her and her cousin to much to take an advantage of her.

Nor did she have any plan of seducing him either, she just wanted to get her mind off the heat. Something that Noctis is accomplishing very well she might add.

She can already feel the ice cube cooling her body down, not necessary to the point that she couldn't feel the heat from her unfortunate fate of having no air conditioning, but it was enough.

"Thank you," she mummers softly to him enjoying the cold temperatures of the ice cube running down her bare skin.

"You're welcome," he replies sincerely moving to grab another ice cube from the ice water when the previous one had melted and press it to her skin.

"You don't mind doing this," she questions a hint of guilt present in her soft voice once she felt the ice cube run down her skin again.

"You're a friend, and my best friend's cousin," he replies with a small smile glowing on his face, before a slight hint of realization cross his features. "Don't tell your cousin."

A small giggle escapes her at that thought. Her cousin can be a tad bit on the perverted side and she knows that his mind would completely go to the gutter if he were to find out and then if Noctis was unfortunate he will probably threaten him.

He does have an over protective streak over her despite his friendly and hyperactive nature, but she knows that has partially do with the fact they had always been close since they were children. Not to mention she kind of had a reputation of attracting bad boys to her in high school it  
had been durring her rebellious period really, and he will do whatever he could to sabotage her relationship with them usually with the help with his friends.

"I won't tell him," she replies after a moment slightly moving her neck to give him more access to her neck. "Although considering it is you I seriously doubt he will mind too much."

"You are still his little cousin, and he loves you," he replies.

She vaguely nods in reply, "But he loves all the people he is close to, and besides I think he wants me to find a nice guy to settle down with."

"Well considering your track record in high school," he replies lips curling into a slight teasing smile moving the ice cube to the other side of her neck.

"I've changed," she replies closing her violet-blue eyes enjoying the cold sensation from the ice cube.

"You have," he agrees lightly, "but you are still his cousin."

She nods her head in slight agreement. Things would probably be tense between her cousin and Noctis if her cousin finds out. Her cousin has a habit of jumping to conclusions and would probably think Noctis was trying to seduce her or take an advantage of the no air conditioning situation. '

"So you are not interested in me at all?" she questions smiling at him. He smirks at the question.

"Go take a shower and change your clothes," he replies. She blinks in slight confusion, "I'm taking you out."

"Out?" she repeats softly.

"Anywhere you like," he says.

"Is this going to be a date?" she questions causing his cheeks to flush lightly.

"If you want to call it that," he says almost hesitantly.

"Can we go to the carnival?" she questions after a moment.

"Sure," he remark causing Stella to instantly run to her room probably to grab a few clothes before heading into the bathroom. It was a good half an hour before Stella finally emerge from the bathroom dress in a simple pair of white capris with a light blue that it was almost turquoise tunic. Simple silver jewelry decorated her arms and neck. Her golden locks were pulled back into a ponytail. The drive to the carnival was pretty short with the bright golden lights highlighting the area. The air was a lot cooler than it was in the apartment building.

They did stay until closing time. Neither of them wanting to go back to the apartment with the broken air condition, although he did suggest to Stella to sleep in the bathtub filled with cold water. Something that Stella laughed softly at before denying the request, but she did seem to be in a happier mood compared to before.

She did suggest that they should go on a date again, before closing her bedroom door. So perhaps today wasn't so bad after all. Of course the air conditioning still needs to be fix.

-the End


End file.
